A Different Alternative Naruto
by Snow Blade
Summary: What if Sasuke lost the battle and Naruto won on the Final Valley. This is what would happen. First chapter very short.
1. A new story

**Chapter 1: A new story**

"Naruto" Sasuke started to charge at Naruto with a full power black Chidori.

"Sasuke" Naruto charged at Sasuke with his own powerful Rasengan. They both made a destructive clash on Final Valley. When it was all over, the one that was standing was Naruto. He looked over Sasuke as he was lying on the ground.

"It's over… Sasuke… I won…" He took some deep breaths before falling down. Right before falling over Sasuke, Kakashi came in and grabbed Naruto up. Naruto was already unconscious when he got there.

"You've done it Naruto, knowing you; you must have fought him at your fullest." Pakkun came out and looked around.

"Final Valley, what a coincidence, wouldn't you say."

"Yeah, too much if you ask me." They waited a few minutes before the medical corps came in.

"Kakashi, are this the boys you speak off."

"Yeah… let's get them back to the village."

"Right… come on." They got them on their backs and took them to the village. When they got back, Shikamaru, Tamari and Tsunade were in the waiting room for Choji.

"So what happened?"

"Don't worry; Choji's going to be fine." He was relieved. Then Shizune rushed in.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi has just arrived and he brought along Naruto and Sasuke as well. They appear to be injured, but nothing fetal."

"So that means that the mission was successful."

"It appears so Shikamaru… but next time; don't try putting them in these conditions."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Shizune"

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Summon Kakashi Hatake to the Hokage's mansion immediately; tell him that we need to discuss some important matter."

"Yes, right away" Shizune rushed out faster then when she came. Kakashi was in front of the Hidden Leaf Village Memorial Stone. Shizune just arrived into the scene.

"Something wrong, Shizune?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Lady Tsunade has summoned you to the Hokage's mansion… it's about some important matter." Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Right… be there right now." Shizune left right after.

"I thought it would end up like this, right… Obito" Kakashi went off to the mansion for the meeting. When he got there, only Tsunade was there with all the windows covered up. Kakashi waked more in.

"Shizune, lock the door from the outside and make sure no one disturb us. Leave now!" Tsunade started to show a more serious face as Shizune ran out scared out of her mind.

"You know why I called you here, right Kakashi." He showed his depressed face.

"Yes, I know"

"Then we should get right to it then… of whether to lock Sasuke Uchiha in the Hidden Leaf Maximum Prison."

**To be continued**


	2. No way is this going to happen

**Chapter 2: No way is this going to happen**

"I know that something must be done but…"

"Listen Kakashi Hatake of squad seven, I know that this happens to be one of your students and that's why I called you here…" Tsunade glared at Kakashi. "…Listen, you know that attempting to leave the village is a criminal offence and there's the part with Orochimaru…" Tsunade kept quiet for a minute thinking about the previous events that her former teammate did. Then she stood up. "Orochimaru attempted to destroy the village… resulting the death of the Third Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha has negotiated and compromise with that enemy."

"And sending him to prison will help?"

"Listen very closely! The boy can obtain powers that could be greater then any one in this village if they train him to his limit every time and I assume that Orochimaru will do just that and there's the deal with his sharingan. Sasuke can have an even crucial punishment if I wished to! I can have him executed right on the stop if I wanted to! You know that full well, since you were in the Anbu yourself."

"…" Over at the circulation desk, Sakura was walking to check up on Naruto. The door was a cracked open. She looked through and saw Shikamaru talking to Naruto, which just woken up.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Great Shikamaru never been better"

"Well you don't look it, you know, wrapped around like a mummy." Naruto had bandage all over, mostly on his chest area. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but at least the mission was a success… we got Sasuke back, believe it…" When Sakura heard that, her heart started to pound harder with each passing second. Rather then walking in, she started to turn around and headed back to the circulation desk again to see where Sasuke's room was. There was only one nurse there that she could talk to.

"Hello is there something I can help you with?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha… which room?"

"He's in the third floor… but no one's allo-" After hearing the third floor part, Sakura started to run to the stairs. When she got to the third floor, she walked to every door around to see the name up front. The first ten were no good.

"Maybe I should have asked what room?" She turned a corner and saw two Anbu guarding one of the doors at the end of the hall. "A-Anbu… but why are they-" She thought before she notices that the door's name tag was for Sasuke. She walked forward toward them, not worried that they are high level ninjas. All she cares is to see him once again.

"Stop right there!" one of them called out to her. "We can since it, you're trying to go in, but we have orders under the fifth hokage that no one is to come in… So if there isn't anything else for you here, then leave."

"Please… let me through… I want to see him…" She started to let out tears. "Please… I beg you… please…"

"No… Now leave or we're going to have to take action to our own hands… I doubt that a mere ninja can take us on… and even then… there's six more Anbu in the room as well…" The shocked Sakura more harshly then ever.

"So many Anbu… I don't stand a chance… two are bad enough, but eight in total…" She continued to drop tears.

"What kind of ninja are you to cry over this…" Then someone put their hand on Sakura's shoulder. It was the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"That was a bit harsh, she's only a trainee." Both Anbu greeted the hokage's arrival.

"We're sorry Lady Hokage."

"That's alright." Tsunade turned herself to Sakura and when she looks back at her, Sakura saw a kind and friendly smile on her. "Sakura Haruno… would you mind walking with me for a bit."

"Uh… no lady hokage…" Tsunade turned around.

"Good… let's go" They both walked over the Naruto's room. Kakashi was already in the room. Tsunade started to walk about the final verdict, and to both of them, it was a shocking result.

"N-No… T-This c-can't be… not after… I came and rescue him… n-no… not… Sasuke"

"But t-that's not-"

"…"

"Whether you believe it or not… it is going to happen…"

--Later on the day—

Sakura was leaning on the wall of the hospital. There, Lee started to walk over to her.

"Hello Sakura… It's a lovely day isn't it?" Lee gave Sakura a grin and a thumb up.

"Oh, hi Lee… it sure is." Sakura had a sad tone in the last part. Lee couldn't help but see Sakura sad.

"Come Sakura! Tell me what troubles you!" Sakura told what Tsunade told them.

"Oh I see… no wonder why you're so sad…" They kept quiet for a second before Lee open his mouth again. "Sakura there's a saying that Gai tells me..."

--flash back--

"What's wrong Lee, lost your fire of youth!" He gave Lee a Might Gai's pose.

"I feeling down Gai sensei, what should I do?!"

"That's easy…" Gai started to get all worked up. "Get your fire burning high and mighty until your body can take no more and release it with all your might, then if you're still down…" Gai put his hand on his chin. "…then you got a problem on your hands."

"Right sensei"

--current time--

"I guess in this case… it's hopeless." Lee turned gloomy. Sakura started to giggle.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up at least, Lee… Oh but isn't there something you needed to do."

"Now that I remember… Ah! I was suppose to met Gai sensei at the training grounds, gotta get going… I hope you feel better!" Lee started to dash off. "So long Sakura!"

"Be careful… you haven't recovered fully!" When Lee was gone, she turned back to a depressed frown. "… If only it was that easy." Over at Naruto's room, He was laying at the bed with Jiriaya at the window.

"So that's the sentence with Sasuke… I would have guessed."

"But Pervy Sage… why…? Why Sasuke?"

"Isn't it obvious…? He tried to leave the village hidden in the leaves"

"…" Naruto had his head down.

"Just forget it."

"Huh?"

"There are more important things to worry about, like the Akatsuki. I'm suspecting that they will go after you in two, maybe three years and you need that time to train and not worry about that."

"How can I focus on that when Sasuke…"

"Naruto… you process the powers of the nine tailed fox, which if the Akatsuki were to get there hands on, could cause a global destruction. This compared to that… is nothing…" Naruto's eyes opened widely.

"I… I don't care… they could come all they want, but this is something I got to settle, believe it."

"Listen… I'll leave the village for a while to gather intelligence… until then, think about it a bit."

"But by then it will all be too late!"

--earlier today--

Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were in Naruto's room discussing the sentence.

"N-No… T-This c-can't be… not after… I came and rescue him… n-no… not… Sasuke"

"But t-that's not-"

"…"

"Whether you believe it or not… it is going to happen… As of seven days from now in high noon… Sasuke execution will proceed as planned…"

**To be continued**


	3. Mind Crumbling

**Author: sorry it took me a long time but I had to do my research and improve my writing to bring your readers a better quality work. Some characters I'm still not used too, so bare with it for now if you can. I'll accept any flame or criticism. Sorry again, now for what people been waiting for, the next installment of this story.**

**Chapter 3: mind crumbling **

The following day after that dreaded announcement from Tsunade was no happy evening. Strong winds blew all across the village hidden in the leaves. In the far east, strom clouds were blowing their way towards the village. Lady Tsunade, seeing it with her e\very own eyes as she looked from inside her room through the window.

"Somehow, I have the strangest feeling that the clouds might be an omen." She closed her eyes as she turned away from the window and sip a cup of tea. There was a knock on the door. "Yes come in." The visitor was Shikamaru.

"Lady Hokage... It's a pain having to come over here..., but me and some of the other fellows wanted to know what's the point on doing this execution for Sasuke anyway. If you ask me, it's a drag going through this process. Don't you think that an arrest and heading to prison is more fair and considerate thing to do." She expressed a fusrioted look on her face. A glare that Shikamaru never like seeing in a girl, or any female for that matter, because that look aways mean trouble. "Oh man, me and my big mouth... stupid Naruto, why did you have to make me go and do this troublesome talk."Shikamaru thought. Tsunade kept staring at Shikamaru with the same look for what Shikamaru thinks is one long painful minute. Then she spoke.

"Well..." She crossed her arms and expressed a trouble look. "That wasn't my intention.

---

Tsunade sat at her desk well Kakashi was standing on the other side of desk.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but that's what needs to be done."

"Alright"

"Well then... I must report this to the Anbu." Just then the door knocked. The two grand elders came in and stood in front of Tsunade. "Oh it's you two old ones, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. What brings you here?"

"We heard about the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha was a success."

"Well yes... And what of it...? You came to applaud a mission well done."

"You know why we're here? We came to acquaint that boy's trail."

"That what I and his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, were speaking of. He's to head off to the Maximum Security Prison as soon as tomorrow."

"If you mind me speaking... sending him to prison would not be the appropriate matter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We heard our share of info that Orochimaru was the main cause of all this. If you remember, he was the reason why the third died and brought this village in an aggravate condition."

"I heard all about that."

"Then you must know that of Orochimaru's forbidden reanimation technique. And the fact that Orochimaru seeks that boy's Uchiha blood, the Sharingan."

"I know all of that."

"Yet you let that very boy roam around, alive."

"Where are you getting at?"

"To let the boy that the wretched snake would want live, would be the biggest mistake that the hidden leaf village should do."

"What?"

"Both of us, The Elder Counselors, and Danzo, the Anbu foundation leader, have decided that the boy should not go to prison, but be sent to an execution process immediately."

"..." Kakashi looked at Tsunade with a drop of sweat pouring down his head and hitting his mask. Then he turned to the two counselors

"But you can't-"

"Watch your mouth... son of the white fang... don't you dare move your tongue at us."

"..." Kakashi didn't respond back.

"...Fine..." She sighed as Kakashi looked at her with paralyzed eyes. "But I ask that you give Sasuke a seven day period to relieve himself from his entire goal and to accept his fate." Both Elders kept quiet until moments later.

"Alright... but be warning that the boy will most likely not let his fate go by without some sort of serious action. Whatever happens is your own doing."

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll deal with him myself."

---

After the talk, Shikamaru left the room and came outside. When he went out, the storm clouds were close to hitting the main gates of the village.

"Now it's going to rain... what my luck... this is such a drag."

"What is Shikamaru?" He turned around to find that Choji was standing right behind him munching on a bag of potato chips. So Shikamaru explained the situation to Choji so he may acquaint Naruto and the rest on further info.

---

In the Forest training field, Kiba Inuzuka has finally started his training after the last severe battle. He was practicing his fang over fang technique with his loyal dog, Akamaru. After finishing the move at the third time, Kiba lands on one of oodles of trees. He turned to see that Hinata Hyuga was just standing there more worried then what he was used to seeing in her.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong." He jumps off the branch and lands on the ground terrain, with Akamaru landing on Kiba's head. He walks over to her.

"Oh...K-Kiba...Um... Uh... I mean..."

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" Both Kiba and Hinata turned and found Shino Aburame next to the tree that Kiba was.

"Were you there the whole time Shino...? Man, you never say much that sometimes I don't even notice you. Though if you did talk much, that would be so not like you."

"Arf!" Akamaru sounded as if he also agreed with Kiba's words.

"Small sharp words pierce the heart well big rusted words gets brushed off." Kiba looked at Shino with confusion, not understanding his meaning.

"Well, okay... well put."

"You don't even know what I said, do you?" Shino looked at Kiba, with those bug-eyed sun shade glasses. It looks like he's glaring at Kiba.

"Man I would prefer if you go back to your silent type ways."

"Arf-Arf! Woof!" Kiba smiled then laughed.

"See, even Akamaru agrees with me."

"Well of course... if he didn't then you wouldn't have been considered his one and only loyal master now would it?" Kiba put on a gloom face.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" Ignoring Kiba's last response, Shino turned his attention back to Hinata.

"So... is that true...?" Hinata tapped both her index fingers numbers of times but not this.

"Well...S-Shino... you can be quite..."

"No, I'm talking about the question earlier..."

"Oh... sorry Shino..."

"Aha, even Hinata agrees on everything I said." Kiba points at Shino with a grin on his face, showing one of his fangs.

"N-No I didn't mean..."

"Stand back Hinata" They turned to Shino as he holds a large quantity of insects around both of his arms. "The only way to quiet a dog is through discipline."

Wait, Shino, what are you...?" Insects started to swarm around Kiba. "Shino call off your stupid insect, now!"

"A wise person should not talk back to the one holding you on the edge of a cliff."

"I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Exactly... Parasitic Insect Technique" Bugs wrapped themselves all over Kiba and his dog. They heard him and Akamaru scream in fear before the bugs came back to Shino. Hinata saw Akamaru unconscious. Kiba on the other hand was lying on one side at the ground, paralyzed with fear and a twitching eye. "Now I hope your remain a good obedient dog from now on."

"Shino... that wasn't nice of you..." Shino stared at Hinata. She started to get nervous.

"What is it Hinata?" He got closer to her that she saw added shadows to his face and insects walking all over his face. "Is something the matter?" She was beyond crept out when he looked at her at first, but with the added details, that drove her to faint. "I guess she was intoxicated by my new bug hairspray."

"Naruto... I think... my life is as bad... as yours is..." she thought before she went out cold.

---

Back over to Shikamaru and Choji, Ino Yamanaka, the female ninja in their team, joined up with them somewhere at the center point of the village. The place was mostly clear like a meadow, but with one single tree in there. Shikamaru, lying nearby that one single tree was relaxing himself.

"How can you be relaxing at a time like this? Sasuke's gonna be leaving us and you have the nerve to sleep like you don't even care."

"I don't care... that's why I'm taking it easy."

"You have no respect for a fellow shinobi... someone like Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey... take it easy... I'm not the one who gone on up and left the village."

"What did you say?" Ino glare over Shikamaru's face.

"Oh man not again... and again with a girl..." Shikamaru thought as he sighed. "...Nothing..."

"You know Ino that something was going to happen to Sasuke. It's not like they were going to let him off the hook." Choji's remark made Ino upset.

"But it just isn't fair... why did it have to be Sasuke... I can understand Naruto... but Sasuke."

"It just how it is?"

---

At the hidden leaf village's Ninja Academy, the nine rookies' old teacher, Iruka, have just finished his lectures. All the students have left the classroom. Iruka looked over at the paper when he just suddenly stopped.

"There, done" Someone open the main door to the room. It was Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, what happen?" By the look on his face, it looks like he was feeling down.

"Iruka sensei, what's wrong with big brother Naruto... he's been acting strange lately. Somehow, it's like he's not even there."

"He has?" Iruka narrowed his eyelids. "Well it's no wonder, after the news he heard." Iruka thought. "I hope he'll be alright." He continued thinking.

"Hey Iruka sensei! Are you listening?"

---

In another section of the hidden leaves, Guy's team, Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee, were resting after training. Lee in the other hand was still in a recovery state, so he was still continuing any exercise that Tsunade recommend only doing.

"Lee, Lady Tsunade may have told you that you can train using these methods, but that doesn't mean you can overdo yourself that way."

"Just leave him... He can do what he feels like. We shouldn't meddle in his affairs. Even if that means breaking his body down." Lee stopped and started to do hand stand push-ups.

"I don't think that was one of the exercise routine. You have to stop pushing yourself." He absolutely ignored her.

"4, 5, Naruto and Sasuke, 6, endured more than just physical pain..."

"Huh?"

"I understand. Right now Sasuke is far in the depth of the darkness and Naruto is being dragged by him. I wonder if Naruto can increase his strength and drag both of them out before it's too late."

"The two of them, 12, 13, even Sakura as well, 15, have felt emotional pain of great deal through their lives... so a little more work is nothing, 18, 19."Somehow, I admire even your spirit, Naruto, 22." Lee thought.

---

At the main section of the village where most people walk around, Naruto was rushing through the pathway. A number of times, he shoved through people, and hearing rude remarks, but he just wanted to hurry.

"This can't happen; I have to see Grandma Tsunade about this." He continues to rush through people, but to him, he only sees nothing at all. Just a dark shadowy night with only one light focusing on the person he sees, Sasuke. Though he is not there, he only pictures his image in front of him. He's imagination through him to Sasuke in front and he's running after him. "Sasuke, I won't let this happen to you." He stops to see someone that he recognizes, Sakura. She drove him back to reality. "Sakura?"

"Hi Naruto. Um, can you come with me?"

"Sure..."

---

Over at the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital at the third floor, six Anbu lie around the room as the one they watch over, Sasuke Uchiha, still remains asleep.

"What's the point on doing this?"

"What do you mean? It's our mission to watch over him until his execution."

"I know but why wait then when we can do the job right now."

"You know we can't disobey the hokage's orders."

"Yeah, your probably right." One of the mask shinobi looked over at Sasuke. He had bandages all over his torsos and the upper part of his arms. His clothes were fine except for the back of his shirt that had two giant ripped holes on it. "Unless we get Donzo to overrule that." Just then, he saw Sasuke nudging." Hey he's waking up."

"What?"

"Everyone gets prepared for any scenario, Hokage's orders."

"Right!" All of them took out a kunai, but some of them had it lowered believing that they would not need to use it. Sasuke open his eyes half way but no sudden moments or words spoken.

"Come on, wasting six Anbu on a snout nose brat. What was the Hokage thinking?" Sasuke opened his eyes widely with veracity. With that, he jumped out of the bed with a kunai on his hand. "Wrong choice, boy."

"Get out of my way!" He tossed the kunai at the person. The shinobi easily dodged it. "Take this!" He throws multiply number of shurikens at all the Anbu. Though that effort was pointless with skillful ninja dodging all of them. The two patrolling the outside of the door came rushing in.

"What's going on?!" At that second, Sasuke stared at those two with blood red eyes with wierd pattern on his pupil, like tadpole around his ---. He now activated his bloodline powers, the Sharingan.

"Close the door now!" They shut the door making an escape less easier. He jumped into the air and stood on an upper corner well starting to weave hand signs.

"Move now!" One of them went in the frontline and also weaved hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Technique" He inhaled large quantity of air and let it all out in a burst of fire. He got close to hitting them, when the one in front did his own counter maneuver.

"Water Style: Water Wall" The floor started to crack as water started lifting up from the lower floors. It swirled around all of them and came outside from the roof. It formed like a miniature water sprout. All the fire from Sasuke's jutsu was no match for a water jutsu.

"Dang!" Sasuke thought as he took out eight kunais with each being hold by a finger in each hand. When the water jutsu worn off, the room had two giant holes, one on top and bottom. Each item in the room was either burned to aches or soaked wet. All eight Anbu surrounded the lower hole well watching the upper one to better sure a no escape route.

"Now your mine." Two of them started to weave hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"

"Wind Style: Air Bomb Jutsu" Both jutsu suddenly fused simultaneously into a stronger fire style jutsu. Sasuke tried to look for a way to get out of the way using his eye's power. In that split second, half the room was engulfed in flames. And as quickly as it came, it too quickly disappears with everything in sight. The flames burned right through the walls themselves, leaving only leaving a black outline of what used to be a wall.

"That's the end of that." The one closes to the ashes took one last look before he turned around. The Sasuke stood, in his curse mark second stage, with a dark shaded skin tone and a mark on his face that looks like a star. His eye sockets were black with golden pupils. He had long blue hair with large hand-like wings with fingers popping out. He was holding black lightening in his hand, with chirping sounds like thousands of birds. He jab that lightening through the men in front and killed him instantly. .

"Now my chance!" Sasuke thought. The other reacted to what just happened and tried to catch Sasuke, but he spin around in circles and throw the kunai at all of them. They avoided them, but that gave Sasuke a chance to escape by flying away out the opening with his newly formed wings.

"He's getting away! We must chase after him!"

"Wait, you four chase after him!"

"Right!" They dashed off towards his direction.

"We will report this to the Hokage immediately!"

"Roger!" The other three left the destroyed room. Sasuke was still soaring through the windy air. With four pursuers, that was probably the best idea.

"Looks like I need to lose my tail before I can leave." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Naruto... I must find you if I am to prove that I'm stronger... letting someone beat me will only show that I'm not strong enough. Especially in front of... him." Sasuke picture a image of his older brother's face, Itachi Uchiha.

---

At the hokage's mansion, the three Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage

"Lady Hokage, we're sorry to inform you, but Uchiha Sasuke has unfortunately escaped."

"What? When? Where?"

"Just a while ago. There has been one casualty. And at this moment, there are four pursuers after him."

"Right, thanks for telling me." Tsunade put down her cup of tea and stood up looking out the window. "I guess I have no other choice." She walked around her desk. "Come, we're stopping this now."

"Yes ma'am!"

---

At the Practice Field 3, this was the first training exercise that team number seven occurred. There Kakashi Hatake was moaning on the memorial stone.

"Sorry Obito, but that's the bad news." He narrowed his eyes. "The last of the Uchihas is going up with you. The first time I..." He lifted his headband that covered his scared eye that has the Sharingan, which was given to him a long time ago. Tears started to come out, but only from his left eye. "You always wanted to cry out when wanting to let out your negative emotions." He looked up in the skies as the clouds filled all over the village. "Now I understand why?"

---

At the forest terrain, Sasuke was still flying but only a few feet up above the ground, half way from the height of the trees around him. He was following a one-way trail. At this point, he could not sense anybody pursuing him anymore.

"Good, I lost them." He thought. "Now before I can leave this village once more and head over to Orochimaru, I must defeat the one person in this hopeless village that had defeated me." He continued. He looked up ahead as a blur appeared in front of him and socked him right in the face with full force. It was the fifth hokage herself, Tsunade. That punch sent Sasuke flying at the side through the forest, breaking countless of trees and causing a large amount of dust to lift into the air. Tsunade landed on the ground and behind her are the three Anbu that announce the report about Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, in the name of the fifth hokage, I swear that I will stop you with my very life!"

**To be continued**

**Author: Now it's Tsunade VS Sasuke. Don't assume any victory, because Sasuke is fighting in his second stage of curse mark. How will Naruto react? Will there be any more appearance in characters? All answers on the next chapter. So, see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Bloodline Hatrad

**Author: Before I begin with the chapter, I would like to tell the anonymous reader who put "I apologies" for their code name, since I can't PM unknown readers, that I see what you mean. You want to have Final Valley named what was posted in the manga and some video games, "Valley of the End". But in the anime and the other games, they pronounce it "Final Valley". If I put it the other way, then there might be a complaint the other way. So instead, I decide to pronounce it either one once in a while when I get the chance. I understand what you are getting at, but it's a two sided argument. I do apologies for any mishaps though. ****I'm sorry I didn't finished earlier, I'll try to finish faster next time, I hope you can forgive me.**

**And now for chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 Bloodline Hatred**

At the destruction, which was caused by that monstrous strength that was unleashed by Tsunade of the Three Legendary Sannin herself when striking Sasuke, caused that Gennin to bepushed a kilometer away and slam on a large boulder.

"Should we head over there and notify his status."

"Right, but first I must add. Where are the Anbus that were pursuing him? I thought you said that four shinobies?" The others realized that when she asked.

"She right... they should have been here by now." Tsunade turned to the others.

"I want you three to find out what the cause of their disappearance, got it?"

"But my lady, your the-"

"I'm the hokage, I can deal with a Gennin with ease. Now go!"

"Roger" They left in an instant.

---

About a kilometer away, Sasuke got back on his knees. The boulder behind him was cracked half way, showing large marks. He was half way up to his feet. His power started to recuperate. His turned back to normal, except for the left side of his face. His eyes was still transform with black strips on that face.

"This hokage is good... If I haven't blocked her attack with my wing and the other wing to soften the blow from the trees and rocks in the last second, I would surely be..." Sasuke closed his eyes as the black marks moved towards the mark on his left shoulder. "But I can't let anybody show the better of me" He opened his eyes with lust and determination as they changed to his Sharingan.

---

At the Dumpling restaurant, Sakura and Naruto have finished talking when they were encountered with Lee.

"Lee"

"Bushy Brows"

"Naruto, Sakura, no time for a greeting you guys. We got a problem." Both of them looked at Lee confused.

---

Back somewhere in the forest area, the three Anbu came to the problem why the four shinobies didn't came to aid the hokage.

"What the-? He couldn't have done this himself. Could he?" They watched as four corpses laid in front on them.

"So if you think he didn't then-?" They heard bushes moving from behind and saw a shadowy figure. "Huh? Who's there?"

"No way! It can't-" The one closes to the dark figure got cut off when he got struck with numbers of kunai at lightening speed..

"We have to report this to the lady hokage, now!"

"Look out!" He was referring to the kunai that struck one of them. Some of them were wrapped in paper bombs.

"Huh?" They started to sparks and in seconds, all of them created a large explosion. Only one of them got out safely, well the other got blown up with the blast.

"I have to announce this right away!" He dashed away for meters when he was encountered with another intruder. "What? Another one?" That one remaining Anbu got attack with a powerful weapon that tore him apart, spilling blood all over, killing him instantly.

---

Back over at the battle, Tsunade was throwing punches here and there, but Sasuke was able to dodge them with his bloodline technique.

"Damn it, will you stop moving?" She kept throwing punches at him. "Darn, he should have been taken down if it wasn't for his basted gekke genkai" She jumped up into the air and lifted her left leg towards her head.

"What?" Sasuke watch to see her next move.

"Now your mine!" He moved in the last second as Tsunade slammed her heel towards the ground. He went to the left side of the leg. With her destructive power, he was forced to rebound in the last second.

"I have to watch out for her. She is definitely stronger than Naruto."

"What are you waiting for you twerp?" She slammed her fist to the ground and created a shockwave towards Sasuke. He was able to dodge it, but was hit by some ruble pushed off by the blast.

"Now!" He started to form hand signs well in mid-air. "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He put his his index and thumb on his mouth as small fireballs blew out of his mouth, sending them at her. Tsunade dodged each assault one by one by jumping away. After the last blast, Sasuke notices that her hand was surrounded in blue chakra. She then jumped into the air in came up in front of him and pulled back her fist as far as she could.

"It's over!" With one go, she released her punch at Sasuke with full force. Her punch struck Sasuke in the face and made him cough out large quantity of blood. He was rolled across the ground for large amount of meters away. Tsunade landed on her heels.

"Behind you" She turned around as he came at her with a lightening nature change chakra shaped like a ball with electricity coming out. "Chidori! One thousand birds!" His attack made contact with something, but it wasn't Tsunade. In fact, at the last second, she was able to lift the terrain between them with her massive strength. That rock was large enough to prevent Sasuke's arm to go through, even if his jutsu can pierce almost anything.

"That was a close one. Good thing I knew it's weakness during the times I seen it done by Kakashi. Hmm? I even forgot that it was named that before the name was changed." Tsunade remarked in her mind.

"Looks like I can't use that technique anytime soon..." Sasuke thought as he pulled out his hand from the earth itself. When he did, some pebbles and dust came out with his hand. The lightening start to fade and then disappear quickly. "Looks like I have to use come up with something else."

---

In another part of the village, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee dashed across the leaf in search for Sasuke. Lee even though was in rehabilitation right now, he could let two people admires and liked just go without his help.

"Are you sure you saw Sasuke leave, bushy brow?"

"Yes, when I came out from an examination, I saw him in the sky... but he looked different, a darker side of him." Naruto somehow knew what Lee was talking about. Naruto was the only one to see Sasuke in a new darker look.

"Sasuke is in the darkness..." The quote from Neji popped into Naruto head.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto thought. "...Sasuke..." It was a quiet whisper, but Sakura was able to hear him. Sakura started to recall a memory.

---

Sasuke was packed and ready to leave with the sound ninja four, when Sakura was in front of him. Sakura tried to speak to him, but he walked right past her.

"Maybe we were a team once, but I'm choosing my own path, the path to revenge over this so called team."

"..."

"I can never be people like you or Naruto"

"So that's it... your choosing the lonely path, don't you care about any of us."

"..."

"I have a family and friends, but I will be heartbroken it you leave me. I'll be all alone." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"We're each starting off on a new path... they're just different is all."

"I'm so in love with you Sasuke! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! Please, please don't go!"

"..." She closed her eyes and tried to hold her feeling in just to have the strength to talk to him.

"I'll even help you with your revenge! Somehow, I will! So please... stay with me. If you can, then I'll go with you?" She snorted in her snout that came out with her tears and started to hick up.

"You're annoying..." She opened her mouth eyes and more tears came out. Sasuke started to walk out on her.

"Sasuke, please don't leave me! If you do, I'll scream and-" Sasuke blur out and reappeared in the back of Sakura.

"Sakura... thank you..." She tried to cry out to him, but before she can, she was strucked on her neck. She could only say Sasuke name before she was knocked out.

---

They continued to sprint in fast speed until they notice something strange. They stopped in their tracks to focus more on it.

"There appears to be a fire over there." Lee pointed north-western from their destination.

"Hurry up... Sasuke could be over their..." Naruto started to increase his speed faster. "Sasuke... after saving you and you still want to go to Orochimaru...' Naruto recalled that battle.

---

Naruto was leaning on top of Sasuke on the head of one of the founders of the hidden leaf at The Valley of the Dead. Naruto punched Sasuke and all Sasuke did was spit the blood that formed in his mouth after the punch.

"Did spending time with all you losers made me stronger? I'm going to Orochimaru." Out of anger, Naruto grabbed a hold of his shirt letting his upper body about two feet in the air.

"Are you crazy?! He killed the old man third and almost destroyed konoha...! You think he's going to give you all that power for free?! He wants to put you on like a new pair of skin! If you go, you'll die. You think I'm just going to let you go?!"

"I don't care..."

"...!!"

"I don't care, just as long as I achieve my goal, I would give up my life and more so." They stayed quiet for a moment. "But if you insist in getting in my way... I'll have no choice..." Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's sweater with his hand and hold it tightly.

"You can't do this! I'll bring you back by force if I have to!" Sasuke started to chuckle a menacing laughter. He was reminded of the fight that they had on the hospital roof.

"Come to think of it... we never finished our last battle did we?"

"...!" Naruto remembered that fight clearly, arguing for Sasuke to put on his headband when he just wanted to fight quickly. "...That..." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't my choice." He clam shut he's teeth as though he was trying to hold something in.

"Who cares what you think?" Suddenly Sasuke grow more powerful as he lifted Naruto off of him and put his entire body up into the air. Naruto tried his best to loosen the grip, but for some reason, he wasn't able to develop the strength to do so. Sasuke let go and in one punch, twisting in stomach, he cracked a few ribs and made Naruto cough out blood before they were separated by meters as Naruto went flying off into the upper part of the waterfall between both enormously tall rock statues.

---

Back to the fight, Tsunade turned in all directions to see where Sasuke left. The moment she turned away from him and he went up and left.

"Where is that brat?" She started to get frustrated. "When I find him, I'm gonna-" She turned around quickly and saw a kunai speeding at her. She dodge to the left and avoided impact. "Hmm? Is that all you got?" She then realized that the kunai wasn't really going after her, but a booby trap that was laid there. She turned her head to see kunai swing from a branch at the side of her. She lowered her body and slide to the right preventing her fall. "This kid is good at traps I give him that?"

"Got ya" He appeared in the back of her in her blind spot.

"That's what you think!" She turned around and struck him with a kunai that he threw at some point without realizing it. That what she thought, but he was a step ahead as his body turned to a log. "Substitution?" Then she notices something else. "What...? A flash bomb?" She thought as she saw a sphere shaped object with the word "flash" written on it. It started to light up in front of her, right to the point that all she could see was white. She had no other choice, but to turn away in fear of going blind by being so close. The light started to die out, but before the light faded completely, thin metal wires swirled multiply times around Tsunade. She was still blind sighted by the light and didn't notice the wires, until they pushed her aside to the trees. "I should have known" She thought.

"Hmm? You were careless, but now it's over!" Sasuke thought loudly to himself as he jumped out of the bushes and in the air. He had the other end of that wire in his mouth well positioning his hands in a "tiger hand sign" well giving a grin. "Fire Style! Dragon Flame Justu."

"Blast!" She thought as flames formed a head like a large creature and started to consume the wire and head to the other end, where Tsunade was trapped in place.

---

When Naruto, Sakura and Lee arrived at the scene, they were surprised to see something different then expected. A number of shinobi were at the area trying to put out the fire that burns the leaves from trees.

"What's going on?"

"You guys" Sakura pointed out in directions and saw many black smoke clouds all over main point throughout the village, including buildings.

"What's happening all over konoha?" Naruto started to get angry by seeing all the fires.

"How could there be so much fire all over without anybody knowing?" Sakura looked up and saw the dark clouds forming with white flashes in small sections from the sky.

"I wonder if lightening may have strike the village..." Sakura turned her head back in front. "...But I didn't see lightening earlier..."

---

Sasuke landed on the ground with a smirk on his face. The flames burned and destoyed the trees surrounding the area that was struck.

"I'm done, now there's only one person left to take down..." He narrowed his eyes. "...That's the only way to process those eyes..."

"Settle for hating me... and fight me when you have eyes like mine." Itachi's words swirled around Sasuke's head for a while.

"Itachi... Uchiaha... I will have my-" He was interrupted when a sharp pain from the left part of his neck. It was frustrating and unbearable that he went on his knees and grabbed the sore area as tightly as he could. He notices his eyes tightly with the eyelids twitching, trying to open back up. He started to scream in agony with pain that he didn't felt since he took the cursed pill that awoken his second state. That pain started to make him cough out blood mixed with vomit. "What is this pain?"

"You shouldn't use it so recklessly... especially... since you can't even control it...If you keep your curse mark at a released state for too long... it will erode your body. Looks like you're still in first state... so you're only dying slowly... Once the mark completely erodes you...you'll be lost... forever" Sakon of the West words were now reminded.

"I see... I used that form for too long after just recovering... now..." Sasuke started to grasp for air. His lungs felt like being pressed and the air squeeze out of him. He was surprised that his opponent was still raring to go. She came from deep in the smoke and rushed right at him with full speed.

"You think you had me! Well take this!" Tsunade pulled his fist back and thrust it at Sasuke with brute force. Before the attack could make contact, Sasuke was able to dodge it by performing some summersaults, moving away from the smoked blast that Tsunade's attack created. Well still performing the trick he threw a kunai at Tsunade. Her reflex were good, since she dodged that even well that weapon went through the dust, forming a camouflage state. Instead of Sasuke landing smoothly, he fell to the floor. He's physical body was breaking down and all he could was hold the pain in.

"Damn, this stupid curse mark… why now?" The mark started to glow blood red mixed with purple. Then it started to grow bigger as it started to form all over Sasuke face. "Not now… not now…"

"If you sustain that curse mark too long… you'll be lost… forever…" That phase keeps popping out numbers of time now, especially when he's feeling the curse mark effects.

"If you wish to kill me… settle for hating me… then come and face me…" Those words from Itachi started to burl something inside of him. The curse mark started to forcibly return back to his neck.

"I won't let anything get in my way… I have to do it… no one else can kill Itachi… No one but me! I won't even let this curse mark rule over me!" Dark purple chakra started to form around Sasuke in a vortex spiral. Tsunade saw this and was astounded. The markings on his face started to be repelled by Sasuke will of strength. Then the chakra stopped after returned to a normal state.

"This isn't possible… he should be out of chakra… and if I'm mistaken, that mark is supposed to take over… but how does if have the strength to over power it in such a weak state… No wonder Orochimaru wants him so badly… such strong will power… and I'm assuming that it's from revenge over his clan's brutal death…" Tsunade thought as she stood high up. "Now time to bring this fight to an end." She started to form hand signs and when she was done, the blue chakra started to form around her right hand like a new pair of skin. She presses her hand into a fist and dove right to Sasuke. He was barely able to realize what was going on and he had no time to get off his knees and move out of the way. The only thing he could do is block it with both his fist. "That won't do any good!" She struck and formed a strong blast causing large debris. When the smoke started to clear away, she notices that someone grabbed her wrist. Then she notices Sasuke was on his knees with his eyes shivering.

"Princess Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin of the leaf and the new hokage… it's been awhile." More smoke was clearing and she was able to make out the figure.

"Wait but your-"

---

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee were dashing through the forest when they came to a stop by shocking news. Oodles of konoha shinobies lying on the floor with ninja weapons struck all over their body. Multiply cut wounds on the dead bodies.

"There has to be a dozen shinobi here, who could have done this?" They turned around to see a figure come out from behind a tree.

"So it was you!" Naruto shut tight his teeth in anger.

"It's a member of the Akatsuki!" Both Naruto and Tsunade said.

**To be continued**

**Next time, Tsunade and Naruto must face the Akatsuki. But why did they come to the leaf village? Chapter 5 will explain, so see you soon, I hope**


End file.
